Alien: X Hunter (phone)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien: X Hunter (phone); ---- 9th July 2010 Plot ---- Human tried to eliminate Aliens, survived larva are preparing thier revenge! CWA's work in new form. Battle against Larva, adult Aliens, Fire soldiers, Cavalry and Snipers to complete the game. A superb game with 16 levels and movie-like displays. Gameplay ---- Two campaigns are available; playing either as the Alien or Predator, in multi-level gameplay for each species. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer On screen controls ---- None. On screen display ---- Health, weapons, lives, player. Characters ---- Alien, Face Hugger, Queen. Features ---- Play either as an Alien or Predator through 16 levels in movie-like displays. Maps ---- [[Alien: X Hunter (phone) Gallery|'16 levels']] Lava You start as face hugger and must make your way through the installation, you are able to attack all humans which can be invaded and controlled. Other enemies in this area include fire soldiers, guard soldiers and snipers. Parasite More soldiers and obstacles appear in this area, you must continue and pass any soldiers reaching the next area, invading and controlling different humans gives you different capabilities of the invaded human. Evolve This area is played as a grown Alien as you have evolved earlier in the level but without the invade ability or ceiling walking you had as a face hugger but with creep, attack and run. Here are a similiar number of enemies that include fire soldiers, guard soldiers and snipers. Flee Back as a face hugger you can evolve into a warrior when your power is full, still with the ability to invade a human. Task Reaching the end you'll be up against an armoured car that can't be destroyed until you invade a fire soldier having first out run and avoided being crushed. Avoiding it's bombs as a fire soldier you can attack and then destroy it. Secret Code Completing this level gives you the secret code necessary for the next. You'll be up against soldier again and must avoid letting them spot you. Intrude After passing the soldiers you reach a door which has a code and by invading a sniper you can shoot the required code accessing the door. Power Killing the required 8 soldiers on this level will open the exit. Chip Using the soldiers helps you complete this level, were there will be aliens that must be killed. Icy Freeze You have 3 minutes to get to the end using any soldiers or as a face hugger or alien. Forest Into a jungle area full of soldiers and snipers. Threat Multiple areas to fight against aliens and soldiers with chain guns, only invading a host allows you to complete the level. Conflict Still in the jungle an armoured car needs to be defeated at the end. Regress Into a underground cavern full of lava, defeating the soldiers Rescue As the alien you must defeat all characters through the level and leaving you up against aliens. Survive More snipers and enemies through the level, defeat the final boss and win. Weapons ---- Alien abilities as either an Alien, Queen or face hugger. Equipment ---- Larva, alien eggs. Enemies ---- Fire Soldiers, Cavalry, Snipers. Vehicles ---- Armoured cars Publishers ---- China Mobile is a Chinese mobile CPU developer developer Alliance Alliance (Content Provider Union) abbreviation. The only collection of all outstanding mobile game developers of CP union organizations, and to become well-known industry associations for the mobile game development target present nine members from the 17 member units and create a common set up, the Union address: www.cpunion.org China Entertainment wireless (China Wireless Arts) was established in March 2003. Is currently the largest mobile game developers. Beijing China Entertainment Wireless Technology Co., Ltd. has been focused on games and entertainment and wireless product development, China's most experienced provider of wireless entertainment products, who have currently 160 people full-time employees. China Mobile and China Unicom as a great content provider, China Entertainment wireless java game has dozens of products to enter China Mobile and China Unicom Magic Treasure Box Collection Top 10 download, java game development company has been sold to Singapore , Malaysia, Thailand, Australia, New Zealand, Britain, France, Germany, Sweden, Russia, Hong Kong, Taiwan and other countries and regions in the international peer reputation. Developers ---- China Mobile is a Chinese mobile CPU developer developer Alliance Alliance (Content Provider Union) abbreviation. The only collection of all outstanding mobile game developers of CP union organizations, and to become well-known industry associations for the mobile game development target present nine members from the 17 member units and create a common set up, the Union address: www.cpunion.org China Entertainment wireless (China Wireless Arts) was established in March 2003. Is currently the largest mobile game developers. Beijing China Entertainment Wireless Technology Co., Ltd. has been focused on games and entertainment and wireless product development, China's most experienced provider of wireless entertainment products, who have currently 160 people full-time employees. China Mobile and China Unicom as a great content provider, China Entertainment wireless java game has dozens of products to enter China Mobile and China Unicom Magic Treasure Box Collection Top 10 download, java game development company has been sold to Singapore , Malaysia, Thailand, Australia, New Zealand, Britain, France, Germany, Sweden, Russia, Hong Kong, Taiwan and other countries and regions in the international peer reputation. Releases ---- Reception ---- References Citations Alien: X Hunter (phone) Footnotes Category:Video games Category:Android Games